Secrets
by blackflame2005
Summary: must two haters secretly meet and fall in love, although its basically forbbiden? will that matter?
1. Train

"Ron? Is that you?" Hermione Granger asked walking onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

A tall boy with red hair that was never brushed turned around, he had a deep voice when he said, "Yeah? Hermione? Oh my gosh, I can't believe it…." Ron Weasly said.

"What?"

"You've changed…A lot!" Ron said, still stunned.

That was true, Hermione did change over that summer. Probably the first thing Ron noticed was her new great curves that came out over the summer, her angelic body was also taller. She thinned out her hair and straightened it, she had been to at 5 beaches over the summer and was very tan as an outcome.

Hermione grinned, "Thanks, you have too." Ron did change, but he only grew taller, he towered over her at 6' 2", and his voice was finally deeper. "Oh look, there's Harry…HARRY!" Hermione yelled trying to jump up and down in her white pumps, she only wore them because they looked good with her jeans and black corset. Hermione also got a better sense of style that summer.

Harry Potter turned and ran towards them embracing Hermione and Ron in a hug. When he finished hugging he paused and looked at Hermione the way Ron was, Hermione blushed, all the guys passing by where doing the same. Harry looked about the same, he was tall, about 5' 11", and pale. He still had his round glasses but his hair covered up his scar, you wouldn't even know it was there anymore.

"Let's get on the train, then we can talk." Harry said even though they were doing that anyways.

They found a compartment that looked like someone was in it, Hermione knocked on it, "Can we come in?"

"Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger, Ron--" Hermione was cut off by the door flying open and Ginny Ron's younger sister running out saying, "Of course! Come in!" She gasped, "You look so different!" Hermione hugged her and came in with Ron and Harry.

Ginny's hair was still red and long, her face still pale and her body very thin but a little bit of shape. "Harry! Hermione! How was your summers?"

"We'll tell you all about them in a minute….But how was yours?"

"Amazing!" Ron said for Ginny.

"Yes, amazing, except for that annoying Phlegm!" Ginny said with disgust.

"Your still annoyed that Bill married Fleur?" Harry asked laughing.

"No…But I still think she's annoying…Sometimes. But what did you do Hermione?"

"Well, I went to a few beaches in Europe, and one in Brazil. It was so amazing!"

All four spent the whole train ride telling each others about their summers, and what classes they are taking for their last year at Hogwarts, well except for Ginny, it wasn't her last year.

**(A/N sorry so short….Oh! I'm still reading the 6th book, so if any of this stuff like doesn't work with what happens in the 6th book sorry!)**


	2. Party Time

(**A/N….I just finished the 6th book, this will b my only other story seeming like nothing in the 6th book ever happened because I don't wanna give it away 2 ppl who haven't read it yet! but they still are in 7th...grace)**

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny got off of the train still chatting and went into a carriage to ride up to Hogwarts in, without paying any attention to who was in it.

A cough came from the dark corner Hermione was sitting by, they all turned and looked at the shadow, and the boy stuck his legs out & leaned over on his knees. He had pale skin looking like he hadn't been outside for a year, and his platinum blond hair was more thick and longer than ever. His blue-grey eyes narrowed as he looked around to see who else was in the carriage. The boys thin lips snapped as he said, "Potter. Oh, look, Weasly boy brought his little sister. How cute. I think I'm going to barf." He looked at Hermione, "Had some plastic surgery over the summer did we Mudblood?" He didn't take stop looking her up and down until he was aware they were all watching him.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "No, but you keep it up and I'll break apart your treasured face. Then we'll have some plastic surgery over the Christmas break Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy smirked, "Aren't you ready and raring to go?" Everyone rolled their eyes and looked away from him.

They were finally getting out and heading up to the castle when someone put their hand on Hermione's shoulder, she tried to spin around and see who it was, but the boy just whispered in her ear, "This is the last year here, make it count, and do what you've always wanted to do."

The hand lifted off her shoulder and she said, "Oh, I will." She spun around and no one was there. Hermione looked around, but no one seemed to be near here except the occasional boy trying to talk to her while they check her out.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled for ahead.

"Sorry, I thought I err- thought I saw someone else I knew…Coming!" At that Hermione dashed up to the doors with them, she looked behind her once and saw Draco glaring at her. She returned the same glare and kept on walking.

After the feast, they all headed up to the common room where a party was happening for all the 7th years, they were all catching up and screaming when someone came into the room. Hermione nearly grinned when she came in whereas Ron slid in yelling, "Dammit I'm BAACK!" The crowd cheered and everyone ran to them.

Hermione slid out of the crowd to where Ginny and Lavender Brown were sitting. Parvati Patil quickly joined them saying, "Hermione you look so…"

"Different, I know." She was getting tired of people constantly saying that.

"But like, in a totally good way. I mean like guys will be dropping like flies for you!" Lavender said smiling back at Parvati.

"Thanks, I guess?" Hermione said making Lavender and Parvati giggle like usual.

Hermione gave an uneasy grin and went to party with Ginny. They were up past one a.m. and they had classes tomorrow, but no one seemed to care, until the next morning that is.


	3. The New Teacher

**( A/N Thanks 4 the reviews! **

mysteriouscharm : **I am continuing! Lol**

Wrinkles the Troll: **thanks! I finished it a few days ago….really good, but sad ya kno?**

Cuthbert the Pure: **wuts Hmmm mean?**

BlackDog84: **thanks!**

Silver Ice: **thank youuu! Lik I said b4, I just finished the 6th book, really good but sad! **

**One again, im reminding everyone that this is gonna b my last story that plays like the 6th book never ever happened! )**

Hermione and Ginny slowly went down to the Great Hall that morning. They were so tired from the party last night; they could barley keep their eyes open, some people even had hangovers and were running to the bathroom to puke every five minutes. But they weren't the only ones who had the party. It was obvious that all the other houses did because everyone looked the same.

Hermione slowly said, "So, who do you think we have for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno."

Ginny was looking at where all the teachers were sitting, "Look! Next to Hagrid… That could be the new teacher!"

Everyone who heard Ginny looked up. There sat a girl, who looked about 19, who was extremely pale with big silver-blue eyes. She had blond hair flowing down past her waist with bangs swooped to the side. When she and Hagrid stood up because Dumbledoor was coming in she looked like a 3rd year kid. But none the less, she was beautiful. She looked over towards Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron because they were the ones who were staring dead on her.

Ron blushed as she looked at him and flipped her hair smiling and sat down.

"Good morning everyone. I see many of you are well, quite tired, I heard all you 7th years last night. There will be no more of that please, this was an occasion…Only on special occasions may you party." Dumbledore started standing up, the new teacher coughed, "Oh! And before I forget… There are two matters of business I must quickly discuss." He cleared his throat.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Hermione softly whispered.

Dumbledore went on, "As some of you may tell Professor McGonagall was not here last night, nor is she here this morning. The reason to that I must admit I am not positive why, but she will not be joining us as a teacher this year, but she might drop in once in awhile. Our new transfiguration teacher will be Professor Hagrid." There were mumbles among the crowd, "Now, as you may all know, once again we do not have the same Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, this year will be the Hogwarts graduate, Lady Lane, or Professor Lane as you all will call her." She stood up in her long flowing black robe. "She will also be the head of Gryffindor this year. Now, lets have some breakfast shall we?"

"What do you guys have first? I have D.A.D.A." Hermione asked, meaning Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Same." Harry said dryly.

"Same here! Let's go, we can't be late…Don't wanna make a bad impression!" Ron said, suddenly perking up.

**(A/N reviews pzz! No storms!)**


	4. Crazy

**(A/N….first of all…I was going to put this in before, but I forget easily….Anyways…Yeah, sorry about the messed up words, like spelling anything at all wrong…I'm not perfect and it's just a story!**

truth-hater: **thanks, that's sweet!**

Sloane Miette, Mnaria, and, VampSlayer04: **Guys, get a grip…its just a story! Its not the end of the world if I change things the way I want them to be for this particular story. I don't own any of the HP characters, but I like making stories the way I want them to be. If you have a problem, don't waste your time reading them because it obviously tells me that you have nothing better to do with your time. I'll write my way and you write yours. But just for you, when I'm finished I'll write a story w/ da original things and try to only change one or two things. But I'm gonna finish dis 1st. ONLY because somehow in some weird way I sometimes appreciate constructive criticism…But that's not saying to keep on doing it!**

rhiannon-shaxington: **thanks! I know same, I think its horrible what happened…J.K. Rowling HAD to have a reason…We'll just see in the 7th book!**

kittyatza: **thanks….you should, its awsum! Oh keep on reading…you'll see where it turns "romantic". evil laughter ))**

**This One's Sorta long, no storms! O! also, this one if sort of…well…odd….you'll see.**

Hermione and Harry starred blankly at Ron as they walked down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was rambling on and on that he loved D.A.D.A…Something he certainly had never done before.

"And furthermore, I think this will be our best D.A.D.A year ever!" Ron said as they reached the classroom.

"Right." Harry said glancing at Hermione before opening up the door.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Draco Malfoy yelled, Harry Ron and Hermione had been holding up the line just standing in front of the door.

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A French-Vanilla fragrance came busting out. Everyone took a deep breath of it and 50 Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th years shuffled into the pitch black room. There was nothing anyone could see of hear except occasionally a few people talking.

"Well…Where is she?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"Isn't it obvious Potter, she doesn't want to mess with us Slytherins." Draco said laughing, "I wouldn't blame her. We bite. You should be scared to Potter." All the Slytherins laughed with him.

"Oh so do I Mr. Malfoy. And I think right now, for that remark, obviously a threat to Mr. Potter, I'm going to bite 50points from Slytherin." All the Slytherins moaned as everyone looked around from where the sharp voice came from. "Terrible sorry everyone. I was still setting some things up."

"In the dark Professor Lane?" Hermione asked politely.

"Well, Miss Granger, I actually can see perfectly in the dark as well as the light."

Draco snickered with Goyle and whispered, "What is she a vampire of something?"

"No Mr. Malfoy, and for that other rude remark, 20 points off Slytherin. I also have exceptional hearing. Now, I've held you all in the dark long enough I think." Lady Lane said snapping her fingers. "I hope you all like what I've done with the place."

Candles flashed on and everyone stood there in awe of what she did.

It's all very much in which she did, but I will do my best to describe it. Let's start with…The ceiling. The ceiling was draped with royal blue, midnight black black, maroon, and deep purple silk, it trailed onto the walls. All across the walls, on top of the silk were wizards casting spells at each other, wizards dying; it was brutal, but almost graceful. There were the deep purple desks on the royal blue carpet everywhere. In the middle of the room is what everyone was mostly dumbfounded by. Just sitting there in the middle of the room was a black lake with maroon swirls in it.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were the only ones who walked up to it, not taking notice of each others presence.

"No no no no!" Lane said running down the stairs, "Do not touch that water, please! Everyone, I know I'll sound muggle like, but…I'm assigning you seats. Just because I'm hoping those people won't be talking. Slytherins and Gryffindors. In a straight line please." They did as Lane said.

"Now now now…Let's see. Ron Weasly and hmm Pansy Parkinson…Over there please." They didn't budge. "Now." She barked and they ran to their seats. Everyone was paired with someone of the opposite sex. Harry ended up being with a girl named Michelle Markk. "Let's see let us see…Ah! How about you, Hermione Granger, over there in the far back, left corner…And," Hermione was already sitting down by the time she said who she would be sitting with, it made her jump out of her chair when Lane said, "Draco Malfoy, go sit with Miss Granger."

Draco stood there like she was joking and didn't move, Hermione was standing up praying that Lane wasn't serious. "Mr. Malfoy now, or 100 points off of Slytherin."

"You can take away all our points, I don't care! I'm never sitting with that, that…Filthy mudblood." The class gasped and started quickly talking amongst themselves.

Hermione just stood there, anger rising. Lady Lane shot a calm glace a Draco and gave him a warm smile, "Sorry I was preoccupied with thinking about my other classes today…Where was I…Oh yes…I just said 'Mr. Malfoy now, or 100 points off of Slytherin.' What did you say back?"

Draco grinned and spat at her, "You can take away all out points, I don't care! I'm never sitting with that filthy smutty mudblood." He raised his eye brows as is proud of himself for talking back to her. After all, in a swift punch he could knock her dead cold.

Lane shot out her wand, and without saying anything, (she must have said it in her head) Draco fell to the floor and as she walked over to him with her wand still out steadily his head started to get closer to the lake. He started to whimper as Lady Lane crouched down on her knees with her wand at Draco's neck.

"Hold your breath." She said as his head dipped underneath the murky waters.

He came out gasping for breath, "Sit up." She said helping him as he coughed and looked at her with a disgusted look. She raised her eyebrows at him as he had to her. "Now, if you ever use such foul language in my classroom or when I'm near ever again, punishment will be much worse." She smiled and Draco flinched, he thought he saw fangs. Lady Lane looked around, "Well time seems to be up. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone rushed out of the room silently, they didn't know what to say, and even more than that, if they did say anything, the students didn't want her to hear.


	5. A New Partner?

**(A/N……. **

gary loves sporks: **thanks…oh you'll see whats up with Lady Lane late in the story!**

rhiannon-shaxington: **thank youu…..haha, that may b true w/ ron….ull c wut the forbidden love is all about!**

mysteriouscharm: **thanks, I tried to make her…"different" lol**

**NO STORMS PZ! Oh…..there may be some confusing things coming up…I dunno. Depends how well you can follow.**

The talk of the school was about Lady Lane. Draco had been telling everyone what she did and everyone feared her.

"She is crazy!" Hermione said walking past some Hufflepuffs muttering about it while they went to Defense Against the Dark Arts a week later. Lady Lane had been giving them more homework than all the other teachers combined, and a test almost every other day.

"Yeah…" Ron said dreamily.

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione asked Harry while Ron wasn't listening. Harry shrugged and they walked into class.

"In your seats." Lady Lane snapped. Hermione slowly went into the corner with Draco who had a frightened look on his face whenever Lane looked his way. "We have an assignment to start working on in class." The class moaned, but Lane ignored them and went on, "The person you sit with will be you partner. You will have to work on it as much as you can whenever you find the time."

"What if we are extremely busy and don't have time?" Michelle Markk asked.

"Then, make time. Now, you all will need to write an essay with 90 pages, no more no less, it's going to be on six spells. Three to use against whomever you are dueling with, and three on defending yourself against each one…I need the history of each one, how to use it, after affects, and effects if not done correctly. You will also act each one out as you explain without the papers, I will have them. Due date..." Lane threw out parchments of paper, "Grab one. One per table." People grabbed them, "Whichever one you grabbed will be the due date of your project." The class was full of groans and the occasional, "yesss."

"What did you grab?" Draco asked glaring at Hermione.

"This isn't fair!"

"What?"

"It says October 6th! That's in TWO WEEKS!

"Then I guess you two should be starting on it right away." Lane said hovering over Hermione and Draco.

Draco was about to talk back at her again, but Hermione didn't want a dead partner so she said, "Yes ma'am. We will start on it right away."

"Good." She said walking off to Ron and Pansy yelling at each other.

"What was that for?" Draco asked.

"I just saved your life. Now you owe me, and you should say thank you."

Draco ignored her and pulled out his book to look up spells.

Hermione sighed and thought, _This is going to be one long, horrible project._

"No! I'm not doing one half and you're doing the other!" Pansy screamed at Ron across the room.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not fair!"

"Well life isn't fair!"

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Lane asked walking over and putting a hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned as red as his hair, "Of course not!"

"Yes there is! A big problem!" Pansy yelled shoving Ron aside.

Ron veered in front of Pansy, "We just can't decide on spells to do, but we will each be contributing to it."

Pansy snickered, "Hah. What a LAIR! But not only is he being unfair, but our due date is number one during Christmas break…Number two, ON CHRISTMAS, and number three, I cannot deal with this anymore! I am totally leaving this class, and this project behind me, never returning! Good luck Ronald!" And at that she stormed out of the room.

Ron only stood there in disbelief, "Professor Lane! She can't--What am I going to-This is so--"

"Well Mr. Weasly it seems that you are left with no partner. I think that," And she said this in a very low voice, "I will help you some on your project. Any questions? Just ask me." Ron swore to God he thought he saw her wink as she walked away.


	6. Uncomfortable

**A/N**

truth-hater: **you'll see whats up w/ da black lake…I hope I helped w/ ur ?ions!**

rhiannon-shaxington: **im not gonna say ANYTHING…ExCePt…Hermione is never ever with ron!**

Wrinkles the Troll: **lol….thankss**

mysteriouscharm: **hmmm…**

gary loves sporks: **I try to surprise people…this is a first time ive eva done it! Thxx…don't say the S word! **trembles** school…**

**Mebmer every1…NO STORMS!**

**Alsooo…PZ PZ PZ PZ PZ PLEEAASSE read (( least)) the last chapter of For Forever. Thanks…**

**This chapter isn't all that exciting…**

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Ron asked that Saturday morning.

"Draco and I are working on the project. So I better get going. See you guys later." Hermione left shaking her head muttering "Two weeks…TWO WEEKS!"

"How about you mate?" Ron said turning to Harry.

"Harry!" The voice came from behind them, it was Michelle. Probably to work on the project with Harry, who was already walking towards her.

Ron sighed heavily. "Ronald Weasley?" A small voice from behind him said.

"Yes?" Ron said turning around.

"This is for you." The little girl gave him a rolled up parchment and ran away.

Ron unrolled it, and read it through a couple of times, it said:

_My Dear Student, Ron…_

_Once you receive this come straight to my office, I have some books that may help._

_Remember not to tell anyone you are using my _personal _books._

_Your Helping Wand,_

_Lady Lane_

Ron shoved the paper into his jeans back pocket and headed straight for the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room.

**Meanwhile, in the Library:**

Hermione sat in the library skimming through books with her hair pulled back tightly so it wouldn't get into her face.

Out of no where, Draco rushed in, "Where have you BeEn?" Hermione asked.

"Come with me, I have a lot of books that will be a great deal of help to us." Draco demanded, panting.

Hermione sat there, not sure if she should go with him or not. Draco groaned because he could tell she wasn't going to come, "If you come, I'll…I'll never call you a 'mudblood' again."

Hermione smirked, "Never ever again?" Hermione looked straight into his eyes and he returned the gaze.

"Never ever again." He said with a straight face.

"You swear on your life? Your mother's life? And anyone who you love…Their life also?"

"I swear on my life, my mother's life, and anyone who I love…I also swear on their life that I will never ever call you a 'mudblood' again. With God as my witness."

"Ok, let's go." Hermione said closing the book she was currently looking at. Why she believed him? She didn't know, but for once…She didn't have an uncomfortable feeling about it.

**Back to Ron:**

Ron knocked on the Defense Against the Dark Arts door. It swung open and there was Lady Lane standing there in a black peasant skirt and a loose red shirt.

She poked her head out to see if anyone was watching, "Ron, come in!" She said once she made sure no one was there.

Ron came in, the room looked exactly the same except the desk he sat at was piled with books, at least 20.

He went over to them and looked at all of the books, "Fighting Dark Arts Level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5? All You Need to Know About the Dark Arts? Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Those were only 7 of the books, Ron went on saying, "Professor Lane, I've read all of these books. I could just get them at the library."

"Yes, you should have read them. And yes you could get them in the library. But, no one else can read them?"

"Why not?" Ron slowly asked.

"Because I took all of them out, that way, no one could read them!"

"That's unfair isn't it…" Ron asked, but when Lady Lanes smile faded into a mad look he added, "Professor, I err umm, only said that because umm, I don't know why! Ma'am."

Her smile came back, and she giggled, throwing her hair back she sat down and pulled out the chair next to her for Ron.

Ron blushed and slowly sat down opening up Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lady Lane sat there watching him, reading over his shoulder, and most of all, making him extremely uncomfortable, but he liked that she was there.


	7. Chapter 7

**((A/N hey everyone….sorry im like not updating with this story….im currently having a writers block on it, so ill probably write some other ones and continue with this one, later… Hope you understand! grace))**


End file.
